


Un cuerpo lejano

by Lila_Negra



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Universe, Drabble, During Canon, M/M, canonverse, riren - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25737691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lila_Negra/pseuds/Lila_Negra
Summary: Levi reflexiona sobre ese cuerpo que en otro tiempo cupo entre sus brazos y que hoy le es inaccesible. DRABBLE / RIREN / CANONVERSE (spoilers del manga hasta el capítulo 130/131).
Relationships: Levi & Eren Yeager, Levi/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 15





	Un cuerpo lejano

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sofi_T](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sofi_T/gifts).



> Dedicatoria: para Sofía Torres, ya que fue su cumpleaños recientemente, y para quienes sean fan del RiRen allá afuera :) Gracias a Jazmín Negro por la primera lectura.
> 
> Advertencias: este es un drabble canonverse que asume la existencia de una relación RiRen. Pero, nada, está ubicado en el universo canon actual (capítulo 130/131 del manga), o sea, no es feliz. Esto podría ser la contracara del drabble "Tu cuerpo pequeño", que estaba focalizado en Eren, aunque la relación de los personajes allí era distinta.

…y pensar que ese cuerpo ahora gigantesco una vez cupo en mis brazos. Mientras estuvimos solos en el bosque, Hange hacía bromas.

—¿Pero qué le hiciste a ese chico para que se nos haya puesto así? Ya decía yo que era peligroso mezclar lo personal con lo político…

Y se reía, como diciendo: “o nos lo tomamos a risa, o nos pegamos un tiro todos aquí mismito”. Yo podía ahorrarme el acompañarla con una sonrisa… tenía la excusa de las vendas, del dolor físico.

—¿Sabes? —continuaba ella su monólogo—. Ojalá la realidad fuera como esos cuentos románticos, en los que el amor supera todos los obstáculos… si fuera así, tú, con esas magulladuras y todo, seguirías siendo nuestra mejor arma.

Pero ahora que estábamos frente a Magath y los demás, Hange callaba. En silencio, escuchábamos a los niños y las niñas del 104 debatir: quienes no querían matar a Eren… quienes no veían otra posibilidad… quienes después de un rato se daban cuenta de que tampoco querían matar a Eren. Incluso esas dos, que al principio me habían provocado un asomo de celos, Mikasa y Annie… esas dos que se odiaron a muerte en otro tiempo, ahora se aliaban en la angustia de no saber qué hacer con Eren. A escondidas, Hange me palmeaba, como si hubiera consolación posible para mi situación. La súbita fragilidad de mi cuerpo, a la que yo no estaba acostumbrado, el hecho de ser una carga… eso era lo de menos. No había podido cumplir mi promesa a Erwin. No había podido convencer a Eren. No había podido salvar a mis subordinados. _Otra vez_.

—Casi que aliarse con el enemigo es lo menos peor de todo esto, ¿eh? —bromeó Hange, en voz baja, la única vez que estuvimos a solas dentro del barco de los Azumabito.

En efecto, entre el peso infinito de mis recuerdos, de mis fracasos, de ser “el hombre más fuerte del mundo” para nada, realmente para nada… entre todo eso, ver los ojos de Annie, quien había despedazado a uno de mis escuadrones más cercanos, o de Magath, quien había sido responsable de la formación de todos estos niños-titán y luego de la invasión directa sobre Paradis… pues, ¿qué valor tenía ya ver esos ojos?

La sola palabra “ojos” me hace pensar en los únicos ojos que importan, en esos ojos llenos de furia imposibles de olvidar. ¿Qué estarán contemplando esos ojos ahora? ¿Estarán fijados sobre las ciudades que considera enemigas, como si estuvieran suspendidas en el vacío, como si nada más importara? ¿Nos observará aún de soslayo? ¿O estará vuelto completamente hacia su interioridad, hacia ese mundo que me es inaccesible ya hace tiempo?

Si me concentro, aun puedo sentir sus cabellos entre mis dedos, su cabeza recostada sobre mis muslos, su voz murmurando planes insensatos durante un atardecer. Sin embargo, esas imágenes sensoriales son pequeñitas al lado de las otras: la muerte, la desesperación… El amor, incluso un amor como el nuestro, puede ser una pequeña luz en el caos de la guerra.

Una luz que ciega, que perfora lentamente el corazón, que lo acerca, con cada gota de sangre… a la última despedida.


End file.
